


Care

by GumbaBunny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Jake and Dwight need a break from the camp.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Care

Jake just wanted to relax before the next trial, but it seemed as though he couldn’t find any peace anywhere. It would be weird to get up and walk away suddenly, since everyone was discussing about a light topic: ducks and how cute they are. 

Sometimes his social meter just hit a high, and right now it was almost overwhelming. After a sudden yelling spree he just couldn’t take it, and slowly left without getting attention on himself. Jake walked into the forest as far as the Entity allowed and sat down, sighing softly at the quietness that was almost pure bliss. 

He was no social butterfly, and at times couldn’t stand people, even if they were his friend. Well, except one. Jake closed his eyes and leaned against a tree, listening to the quiet wind and very faint sounds of the camp loudly discussing something. He could hear the crows, and the leaves bristling in the wind. 

This was where he found peace. The woods. Before this endless cycle of pain, he lived in the woods and fought for himself, never interacting with people for the most part. When he found himself here, though.. He had to make friends. At first there were three: Dwight, Claudette, and Meg. That was more than enough for Jake, and they all got along well. 

That number soon rose, and Jake found himself sitting alone more than sitting at the fire now a days. He heard someone walking close by, but didn’t move. There was no way it was a killer, as in the years they stayed here not once had any of those demons appeared here, unless in nightmares. 

“Jake?” Dwight called out. Of course it was Dwight. He was his first friend and had pulled him out of that shell slowly to befriend the others. He opened his eyes and sighed just loud enough for the man nearby to hear. 

Dwight shuffled over, pushing away bushes and shrubs, and sat beside Jake. The solo survivalist glanced at him before leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes again. “Are you okay? I got worried when I didn’t see you at the fire.” Dwight said, clearly nervous about something. 

Jake made an affirmative noise deep in his throat, not wanting to talk. Dwight was the only one who didn’t stress him out when it came to conversations. The man was their leader, and cared about everyone deeply, so he must have been worried when Jake left. 

He heard him biting his nails, and mentally sighed since Dwight was still stressed about something. Jake leaned forward off of the tree and looked at Dwight, who was nervously biting whatever nub of a nail he had on his thumb. 

“Are you ok?” Jake asked Dwight in all seriousness. He realized from the leader’s facial expression that he had never been asked that in all the years they had been here. “No..” Dwight said quietly. 

Jake stared at him, waiting to see if he would spill what he wanted to say or not. “Do.. do you think I’m a good leader?” This made him sit up. “Yes. Without you we would be a mess.” 

Dwight was looking at the ground before looking back up at Jake. There was a long silence before he spoke up again. “Can I stay with you a while?”

“Dwight, you can stay with me any time you need.” Jake spoke firmly. This earned him a small nod from the other, who finally moved his hand away from his mouth. He was still worried, so Jake did a strange thing. He took off his jacket and draped it over Dwight. They were roughly the same size, yet it looked big on the man. 

He stared at it before turning to Jake with a faint blush. “Thank you..” Dwight grabbed the edges and pulled it close, burying his head in the warmth that smelled of pine, woods, and something that was so Jake. 

The Asian-American fixed his scarf on his neck and closed his eyes again. Before he knew it, both were asleep and leaning against one another as support.

[Art of these Dorks cuddling](https://gumbabunny.tumblr.com/post/622495106935750656/dorks-falling-asleep-on-one-another)


End file.
